Talk:Realms of The Master
Name: Quincy *'Gender:' Male *'Race: '''Ogre *'Class: Fighter *'''Preferred Weapon: Axe *'Background:' Quincy came from a long line of Fighters, though, his father being evil, and his mother being good, he has been pressured by both of his parents to join their side. Causing Quincy to become enraged and start to practice fighting with the only weapon he could find, a rusty Axe. He then ran away with only a rashion of bread and his axe, now polished and sharp, in search of a better life. *'Personallity:' Enraged (Beginning of the game), Strategic, Kinda Hot Headed, Brutish, Klutzy *'Allignment: '''Unknown *'User: Mr. E' ---- *Name: Face *Gender: Male *Race: Gnome *Class: Asassin, (preferred weapon) Katana *Background: Face is a name determined by all known of the planet, ''Earth. He had a dark, dark, dark past in the presnt of what he is now. It all started back in a town-shooting that had killed thousands & thousands of citizens yet killing the mayor in response. He was a bitter fool to choose a prank that soon started into a crime. His life was all written to find out who murdered his own mother. And he took a task of joining as a rebel to face the worlds of trouble all by himself. *Side: Evil --'TDAR' is Excellent! ♥ 21:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Name: '''Haseo '''Gender: Male Race: '''Human '''Job: Thief Prefered Weapon: '''Prefers to use a short knife '''Background: Haseo grew up in a poor family, and had no possesions except for a small knife. In order to stay alive, his family had to steal food from other people. However, one day, his parents were caught, and sent to jail. Haseo managed to evade capture yet, struggling to survive, with no parents. Personality: Haseo tends to be sarcastic at times, refusing to let anyone get close to him. He's the reckless kind of fellow, and throws caution to the wind, never worried about the consequences for his actions, which is why he's not afraid to rob people. Alignment: Evil ---- *'Name': Kevin *'Gender': Male *'Race': Gnome *'Class': Ranger, Longbow *'Background': Kevin is a bit of a shy person. He never liked standing out or being the center of attention. Whenever he had time, he took refuge out in the woods and practiced his archery. One evening, when practicing, he heard screaming, and followed it to find a woman getting tackled by a huge bear. He was still dull in his aim, so he ended up accidentally injuring the woman instead. After another three long-range missed shots, he hit the bear and somewhat rescued the woman from a painful death. *'Personality': Quiet, Clumsy, Fearful *'Side': Good [[User:Kgman04|'~ Kgman04!']] ♪''' [[User talk:Kgman04|'''Talk!]] ♫ ---- Name: Alterlic Race: Gnome Gender: Male Class: Archer Weapon: Short Bow Background and Personality: Alterlic once lived in a snowy region surrounded by mountains. He lived in a bustling town, with many gadgets and gizmos being invented. One day, a plague struck his town. His whole family was killed, and he barely survived. He and a hundred others were forced to leave the town and find a new place to leave, as they soon learned the plague would not leave. Alterlic is very cunning and crafty. He can build things easily, especially bows and arrows. He doesn't trust anyone, as his trust was shattered in the destruction of his town. Alignment: Good User: Sunslicer2 ---- Just so everyone knows, spots are still available...and females are greatly appreciated at this point in time. UltimateTORINORAnd the quest for the Ultimate continues... 21:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- *Character: Rex *Race: Elf *Gender: Male *Class: Warrior *Weapon: Duel Swords *Background: Rex comes from a town where undead creatures roam. To keep them back, the people of his village must use light spells, and Rex has picked up on a few basic ones. He's more interested in the undead though and sometimes sneaks out to study them. His signature weapons, the duel sword, represents his intrest in light and darkness. *Personality and other stuff: Rex is the type of guy you want on your side. He isn't afriad to speak his mind and always wants to be the first to go ahead. He uses brains instead of brawn and is quite agile. *Allignment: Neutral *User: My page needs to be updated O_o so i'm going to update it o_O I'M CRAZY :D 14:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Wida Half-Elf Warrior Wida was human. An evil witch turned her into a Elf. People make fun of her for it. Now she joined the stop the curse! She hopes to win and donest wanna die! --- *Name: Altaïr *Race: Human *Gender: Male *Class: Assassin *Weapon: Hidden Blade *Background: Altaïr is an assassin.....however not many people know this for he remains hidden most of the time. He is the leader of an assassins guild in Masyaf. *Personality:Unknown *Alignment: Unknown, (Sometimes good) *User: Akuma21Shun Goku Satsu (Rag 04:22, July 31, 2011 (UTC)